Nigh-Omnipotence
by aznxa21
Summary: Hyoudou Issei is a Reality Warping Nigh-Omnipotent God(Self-Proclaimed) after a disastrous visit during his little self journey across the multiverse he finds himself face to face with a much different version of himself. One who is actually happy in life with people who support him. (Mature godlike ruthless Ise)
1. Life 0

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

**So since I've been having a massive writers block for all my other stories and decided to do some free writing, which gave birth to this story and a few other monstrosities. I do like to make a quick note that I am currently on Vol 12 of the light novel and hadn't read it in months and don't really plan on going farther than that. Mostly because, I just can't seem to get interested in the novels anymore because it's basically the same thing over and over. So as far as I'm concerned or really care, DxD ended at Vol 12. So until the day Ise loses his virginity I'll be reading No game No life.**

**So I know they changed Ise name spelling to Issei now or something like that, I will be using both so not like it will really matter.**

**This story is probably going to be a disaster but it'll be a learning experience at least. This is one of six test stories I'll be releasing over the course of the next few weeks to months. Details on the next two are at the bottom.**

**This story will mostly be about Ise's journey and how he deals with how lonely and apathetic he is while dealing with problems that arise up.**

**Been like half a year since I wrote anything. Reading so many horrifically shitty DxD fics are really killing my vibe especially the Naruto crossovers… Come on people a simple Google search can tell you the difference between 'Their' and 'There'… And now just because I said that I'm probably going to get a typo messing those two up somewhere in this chapter.**

**Let's hope this makes it past two chapters and gets me my writing motivation back.**

**Issei's main power is Logic Manipulation, Google it if you don't know or want to know the details, but because of that power, if he ever masters it, he has the potential to become a Master level Reality Warper and make the multiverse his bitch… Until some Omnipotent God puts him in his place.**

**He is currently an Advance Level Reality Warper. Quick rundown on what that is **

**Advanced-Level Users**

Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe.

**Copied and pasted from power wiki. In terms of power mastery, Ise has not gotten remotely close to mastering his powers.**

**Ise's power mastery is at the point where he can impose any kind of logic affecting him as many times but he can only impose one new or break a rule of logic on the universe once. This is staying like this throughout the story and he will never grow stronger unless I do like a ten million year time skip for whatever reason. **

**Quick rundown on what you can expect from this story if you don't like, don't read. I'll be writing Ise as a very bored, dimension adventuring god. While on the outside he seems easy going, friendly, although albeit apathetic in some ways, piss him off and you'll probably find yourself thrown into the sun. The only things Issei fears are true omnipotent beings as they can smack him away as if he was nothing more than a fly. **

**Ise has near unlimited power, but not unlimited. The difference between him and a full Omnipotent being is like a fly and a dragon, with him being the fly. Give him a few million years and he'll probably reach full status, but I doubt he will be fully sane. So yeah if you hate godly fics then leave. **

**Onto the whole combat side, fights will not be the main focus of the story because seriously there is nothing in the DxD verse that can take down a galaxy busting reality warper with some control over their powers. He mainly declares himself a Kryptonian as he's been to the DC verse awhile back before this story begins and liked Superman's powers. Granted for reasons that will be revealed throughout the story he will never be allowed to return to the DC world. Because he fucked up real badly… **

**He usually never busts out the big guns unless someone really pisses him off. By big guns I mean anything above planet busting or basic Superman Powers restricted to city destroying levels.**

**If this story does make it past two chapters I will say now I only plan on spending about 5 or 6 chapters on HS DxD then move onto another universe. Because let's be honest this will get very boring if Ise just steam rolls over everything in the DxD verse. So let's spice it up with him steam rolling other anime/TV show characters lol. **

**Plus this will really be nothing more than how a different Ise would react to canon Ise. I think I'll do Sekirei as the universe he visit next just to get him a traveling companion. Karasuba or evil Miya sounds like they would be fun traveling companions to write. Or trolling Sith Lord Uzume. **

**Then maybe Marvel or Dragon ball hadn't really planned much besides the first 5 chapters. Just need to get off my lazy ass and write them.**

**Here's Ise's power grid using marvel's ranking since it seemed like it would fit and to give you an idea of just how over powered he is. Mostly because using the Servant stat sheet wouldn't work since technically he could edit himself into EX with every single stat, skill, noble phantasm.**

**Hyoudou Issei **

**Intelligence-3 He has a college level education never bothered to go higher. **

**Strength-7 Logic manipulation his strength can be however high he declares it, the only limit is his punches cannot destroy a universe.**

**Durability-7**

**Energy Projection-7**

**Fighting Ability-3 He never bothered to have more than basic military training seeing as how he can speed/power blitz 90% of people when he gets serious. Granted he'll get stomped badly if he was ever against someone who was his equal. **

**Take away his ability to Reality Warp and Ise is horrifically outclassed by everyone, meaning every stat but INT and FB go down to 1… I can't wait to see the amount of trolling I can do if I ever get to the Naruto verse… Speaking of that, Jesus... Some Naruto fans are retarded... Apparently Itachi can defeat Living Tribunal because only Sharingan can defeat Sharingan...**

**Flames will be laughed at, good reviews telling me how I can improve will be loved, and as for parings… They'll write themselves, I really don't want to do a harem, no instant fall in love in two chapters from me though. I like building up my romance unlike several other writers who are mostly like. "Hey I gave you a sandwich" One chapter later, they now had hardcore sex!**

**Slight Spoiler that makes no sense until you read this chapter.**

**Wow, that tea scene was originally supposed to be just a nice conversation… WTF happened… Oh yeah and it's AU that went to complete shit before she did the contract not canon. That aside I think I just got an idea for a new story on how she became that way lol.**

**Now onwards toward the plot!**

**Oh and I do like to point out that Ise's sanity might not be all that there… This is technically not a crossover yet so it'll stay in the DxD section and I'll move it over to crossovers when I get there.**

**I use the word and way to damn much! I'm probably going to get some flack over how I wrote her. Gonna be honest the inspiration for how I wrote her came from a DJ I read where she was a sadist… Never saw her the same way ever again.**

**Life 0- That moment when you realize you've fucked up things beyond repair.**

Space a normally vast beautiful quiet frontier of billions, upon billions of planets, asteroids, and other things that would cause a human and most beings to go insane trying to figure out how they work. Was interrupted by a strange sight and sound that would have made any person somehow watching question their sobriety and sanity…

The Milky Way galaxy was simultaneously awoken from its sleep by a deafening explosion traveling across every single planet in the galaxy. Now it is should be noted that it is impossible for sound to travel in space. Any who argued otherwise would have been would have been scoffed, laughed, and scorned by their peers for their stupidity while potentially being locked up for insanity. Today however those same scorned people were probably jumping up in joy, bottle of whiskey, or similar alcoholic beverage in hand while screaming out at the top of their lungs 'I fucking told you so!'

The author is getting off track here… Now where were we? Ah right the laws of physics, and generally any law of the universe as far as a full omnipotent being or high level Reality Warper concerns, can just go fuck itself.

The second sight the watchers were treated was a young teenage boy who appeared to be no older than seven teen years old wearing a Superman cosplay outfit, crashing into a pyramid like space ship. Before going right through the ship splitting it in half while being followed by a PINK glowing energy arrow that obliterated the ship it made contact with, its shields not even putting up a fight.

The pink arrow continued onwards not even noticing it hit the ship and no sooner afterwards impaled our Superman cosplayer erasing from existence the entire right side of his body before doing the same to the massive desert planet underneath him.

Seconds later the arrow was followed by a younger looking dark haired, black crow winged girl, or if want to be more specific Fallen Angel, wearing a very skimpy black outfit if you could call it that also had a purple gem attached to her chest.

Our soon to be named Superman look alike… Okay not really, body regenerated completely before his eyes began to glow an almost unholy blinding red color. However before he could have shot off the potentially devastating red beam of death, the Angel girl flapped her wings and disappeared moving so fast that even he could not track before reappearing in front of him, delivering a catastrophic right hook with enough force that sent wannabe Superman from this desert planet to the other end of the solar system thundering onto the moon of a small mars like planet at the edge of the system. The impact nearly split the moon in half.

"YOU DEFILED MY MADOKA!" The Fallen Angel screeched, her voice ignoring all the rules of the universe and traveling through the vacuum of space reaching the moon and causing fake Superman to almost go deaf.

Hyoudou Issei, our, oh so great protagonist, known by his friends as just 'Ise', well if he had any friends that is, was not having a good day. Granted it is hard to have any friends when you're a dimension traveling, Reality Warping, Nigh Omnipotent God that is probably stronger than 90% of what was in whatever dimension he was in. Though this might just be his ego talking…

Honestly he was beginning to think that there was some kind of greater super Omnipotent being out there in the greater multiverse that enjoys his suffering. Less than four hours ago he arrived in this universe, which from now on he is, naming the 'Crazy Devil Bitch' verse that if he manages to somehow escape from will never return too.

The first thing he stumbled on when he arrived aside from landing in Japan, which is apparently the center of a huge amount of universes for whatever reason, was that. One there were magic girls. Two one of those girls was a very cute pink haired loli that was about to get killed by some kind of doll thing. So naturally as the gentleman (in his opinion) he is he saved her by punting that doll thing into space.

After a brief round of introductions he learned that she was single, her name was Madoka, and she agreed to go to dinner with him. Granted she was obviously way too young for him but after you get past two hundred years old you really stop caring. Now that was when things starting to go downhill. For some reason he was beginning to feel like he was being watched, but shrugged it off and went on with his little date. I mean it's not like he had to worry about any of the stalkers Madoka potentially had, right? Oh if only he knew.

The date itself was fairly normal, Madoka was a very kind person and very easy to get along with. It ended with him getting a small peck on the cheek, then he found himself being punched somewhere into space, staring face to face with a potentially Omnipotent being who was pissed by the look on her face.

Now under normal circumstances a fully omnipotent being would have no problems completely destroying someone like Ise with ease but in her rage she was more focused on making him suffer over defiling her Madoka apparently. So now here he is desperately holding off the pissed off Devil waiting for an opening to create a door into another universe. Now one would wonder how he would be able to achieve such a feat?

Issei Hyoudou possess a power that is arguably one of the strongest in existence. He possesses the ability to manipulate the rules of logic to whatever he believes is possible. The power to grab the universe by its throat and slap it across the face and tell it what is true and what isn't.

For example if he was to say or think with intent, my punch is equivalent to a thousand exploding Suns then it will become true. Or if he thinks that a dead person is now alive it would be true. Though the last bit he would never do, not because of a sense of morality, but because even he would not be stupid enough to trespass on the grounds of Death.

No not those small fly like Hades and the other so called Gods of Death, those beings are only the Avatars of the thing known as the Aspect of Death. Long story short one of the types of things Issei stays well the hell away from.

With his powers Ise is given the ability to roam the multiverse provided he follows three rules that were implanted into his mind when he first started his journey some thousand years back.

The first rule being, he is not allowed to take over a universe that he does not originate from. Taking over a galaxy or two is fine but if he directly attempts to take over a universe as he learned earlier there will be intervention.

The second rule is he is not allowed to bring in anything that does not originate or is possible in the universe he is currently in meaning if the materials to make that item is not available in that universe. An example would be if he were to try and go into the Star Wars universe with a fleet of Kryptonian ships.

The final rule has to do with him not leaving any loose ends that could spread out to the rest of the multiverse. As in leaving behind an Empire or Illegitimate child that possesses the ability to leave their current section of the universe and head out onto another.

Another limitation one Ise finds insanely annoying for when he needs to make a quick escape from a universe is that it takes one minute of full concentration to open a doorway to the multiverse.

If one were to ask why he was roaming the multiverse his response is he is looking for a way to entertain himself and possible for something that isn't a true omnipotent to defeat and kill him. It might sound confusing that if he wanted to die then why not kill himself correct? Well simply his sense of pride will never allow him to do that. In most ways he is considered a hypocrite but he doesn't really care enough to argue against it.

Until the day he meets a being who can defeat him at full power or the day he ascends to true 'Godhood' he will remain out adventuring the multiverse occasionally picking up the traveling companion before their lifespan ran out and they died leaving him alone again. Never having a chance to start a normal family; it was a very lonely experience but one he was willing to bear.

Now here we are back at an impasse, if he doesn't manage to get that opening he needs soon this little Devil Goddess might decide to stop messing around and kill him. A plan quickly formulated in his head and he begins his last action that if fails will cause the Goddess to take him seriously.

He jumped up and turned to face the enraged Devil. His body under normal circumstances would have succumbed to the pain well over an hour ago shrugged off the damage that was just done to him. Ise shut his eyes for a split second before opening them to find his potential killer hovering over the moon a massive amount of black energy began radiating from her wings. She raised her right hand, Ise was quicker however.

"I can travel at one trillion times the speed of light, my punch is equivalent to one million supernovas, and there is sound in space!" He declared a meaningless declaration that would have been ignored. But it was at that very moment, his power activated and he enforced his logic onto the universe.

There was no fancy transformation; only silence before Ise disappeared, moving so fast that it was impossible to track. Both of his slammed into the Goddess in not even a tenth of a second after his declaration, the Goddess appeared to have blurred out of existence a tenth of a second later. A thunderous sonic boom, followed by a planet destroying shock wave pursed right after.

In the span of one second the entire solar system was destroyed, reality was broken, the laws of physics were changed, and Ise found himself floating over nothingness possibly in another galaxy. Every single bone in his body shattered, his skin melted to the point where nothing but his bones were seen. Another second passes and like a phoenix being reborn a gargantuan load of detonated from him bones followed by blinding divine fire, and Hyoudou Issei was reborn.

He closed his eyes the pain he was feeling was mind breaking,

'No time.' the thought raced through his mind and he began concentrating. The space around him began to distort. The blackness of space began to change colors into some type of strange mixture of sky blue and red around the distorted space. The space begins to take the shape of a large house door.

'Come on, come on!' he hurried himself, as a sudden chill went down his spine. As if answering his prayers the space stops distorting, two seconds afterwards a grey doorway with a golden out of place door handle appeared in front him. He lunged for the handle, turning it counterclockwise. The door disappears, like a puppet on a string Ise found himself pulled along being absorb into the door.

*Splat* As if this universe was giving him a giant final FUCK YOU! Out of nowhere a gigantic red spear impaled Ise's left leg, the Kryptonian armor offering no protection, the spear exploded instantaneously upon impact destroying the entire left side of his body. Darkness engulfed him; his body went limp as his consciousness was lost.

*Clank*

Hyoudou Ise awoken to what sounded like a cup being placed on a medium sized table? Feeling had returned to his body which seemed to have somehow regenerated during the unknown time he had been out, the pain from earlier vanished and he felt… Satisfied….

He blinked before finding himself in a vast almost endless empty room, with what appears to be a table in the middle of it. He glanced down at himself to find every single injury gone along with his Superman outfit. It was replaced with a red T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

'Sit' an oddly familiar voice commanded and Ise found himself sitting in a wooden chair at the table that now had a tea set placed in the middle. The room shifts and the blank room morphs into an endless beautiful green grass plain. He looks up to find someone he least expected, sitting there sipping on some tea without a care in the world. Someone whom he had just met if he remembers correctly just a day earlier, Madoka Kaname the Magical Girl…

Yet there were some blaring differences from this Madoka and the one he met earlier. For starters the most obvious difference was her clothing. While the other Madoka usually wore her school uniform, this one had a stunningly beautiful long snow white dress with small shades of pink near the edges of the bottom. Her pink hair is tied back in a long dual pony tail fashion. There were two angelic energy wings one white, the other pink that seemed to phased into existence behind her back. She radiated power, and if it had to come down to a fight between the two, he had no doubt that she would crush him like he was nothing more than an annoying bug.

One thing that struck out the most for him was not her new manor of dress no it was her eyes. Gone were those innocent eyes that would have made any one who took a first glance would have mistaken her for an airhead. No theses eyes were cold, almost apathetic, like someone who has experienced everything, who had to stand by and lose everything. Someone who had no one to be there with them, someone tired of life but can't seem to end it. Just like him; it felt so very, very wrong.

"While I know it is not really your type of drink, would you care for some tea?" Her voice, which had a subtle yet very noticeable edge of steel in it, broke Ise from his train of thought.

"N—"

"I insist, some tea would do nicely and would calm the mind, perfect for our discussion about how much your presence here has fucked up most of this universe and its various timelines..." She interrupted before he had a chance to decline, her eyes narrowed on him mid-sentence. As soon as her eyes narrowed on him Ise felt a slowly overwhelming dark presence creep onto him gradually suffocating him. Then as she neared the end of her sentence Ise felt as though his entire body was being thrown into a meat grinder.

Wisely choosing not test the obviously vastly more powerful Reality Warping Magical Girl any longer Ise's hand reached out and grabbed a cup. The cup itself was a fairly plain white cup that seemed completely out of place. The tea itself was a dark slightly crimson colored.

Issei's left hand reaches out and grabs the cup; he felt his head ring a small annoying ache coming from nowhere his vision began to slightly blur. He tried to let go of the cup but something made him feel compelled to drink it. His left hand ignoring the commands of his brain and lifts the drink to his mouth. It would seem that he now has lost control of most of his body as his mouth opened up with no resistance, his expression turned into a dazed confused one, and he drained the tea down in seconds.

Bitter; was the first thought that raced through his taste buds into his mind. The tea had an extremely bitter, yet almost metallic taste. It felt like he had just consumed melted copper his mind froze when the scent of the tea became noticeable to him. It was a raw acidic heavy festering scent, the scent he had been familiar with since the day he had gained his powers. Yet it made no sense why he had not noticed it till now; it was the disgustingly enticing scent of blood.

Ise felt the control of his body come back to him, the first thing he tried to do was spit out the 'tea'. As his muscles moved to open his mouth he froze. It was as though someone lit a small sun inside his body while throwing him into a black hole. The entire inside of his body let up light a small sun before the bones were crushed with such immense force they turned into powder only to have them healed less than a second later and the process repeating itself.

The tea cup fell out of his hand instead of landing on the ground it just disappeared before reappearing back at the table like it never moved in the first place. Ise collapsed to his knees the chair he was sitting on vanished. Both of his hands went to his throat clawing as at them in a futile attempt to stop the pain. Strange whispering voices he had never heard before began repeating the same dull lifeless words to him over and over again.

"Stop…The…Pain…"

He wasn't sure how long the voices went on before his head went silent no sooner after screams of anguish exploded in his head, his hands jumped from his throat to his head, his mouth opened to scream but no sound came out he began cradling himself. Black, red, green, and blue blood began leaking out of his eyes, mouth, and nose.

All while this was going on he saw the despicable THING just sitting there, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Her cruel, dead eyes just staring at him with no care in the world 'Just what the fuck are you looking at?!' Ise wanted to scream out.

As quickly as everything went to complete hell, the pain disappeared and Ise found himself sitting back in that same chair, his injuries all healed to the point of where it seemed nothing had even happened. The room shifted; gone was the endless field, replaced by an empty void out in the middle of space. The chair the pinked hair magical girl was sitting on changed to a majestically metal golden throne twice the size of the original chair. Madoka's form of a young cold girl was replaced with someone who appeared decades older yet still retained their beauty.

Steel chains materialized in every direction before flying toward Issei with speeds that even he could not even track. The chains trapped him from even making a single movement; his powers seemed to have vanished and he became no stronger than a new born child.

"1.56 Sexdicllion, 1,526 alternative universes, and one trillion sentient species destroyed because of your appearance in his universe and your battle with… Akemi Homura." Her voice came from every single direction. Ise felt an intense pressure befall onto him as Madoka absolute furry began to slip into her voice as she continued on before practically spitting out the last two words.

"Tha…That doesn't make any sense at the worst I only destroyed a solar system!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs before it suddenly clicked in his head and he began to quickly feel like his body was becoming numb. 'Alternative universe, she said, then what that crazy bitch earlier screamed about makes sense now' his eyes slowly began to rise in horror as the thought came into his head. Rape was something he utterly despised to the point of castration of a rapist would not be enough to please him.

"Do not get me started on just what you did in your timeline, the backlash of declaring that there is sound in space before creating a planet destroying sonic boom caused much more damage than a meager solar system! If Akemi had not come to her senses and removed that concept then you would have caused extinction of thousands of races from their eardrums or heads exploding when they hear the noise!" She roared out the chains binding him force him to fall onto his knees, a loud crack sound was heard before Ise bit down on his tongue.

The moment he realized just how badly he had fucked up Hyoudou Issei fell into an almost comatose state. Sure he obviously had killed people before and at one point in time he had destroyed an entire galaxy. He was no saint villain or hero that was for sure. But all that was done against his enemies, he never went around randomly committing mass murder for 'shits and giggles' as psychopaths would call it. So when news that because of that moment of him not thinking nearly condemned an entire universe to death, to say that he was hit hard was the understatement of the millennium.

"Oh don't you dare go all self-loathing on me if this universe was your 'enemy' then you would have had no problems killing them all." Like a freight train just crashed into him at full speed that statement kicked him out of his fake coma. Issei's expression transformed into one of pure absolute rage he screamed out

"You know damn well that I wou—"Only to be cut off by the 'queen' vanishing from her throne, reappearing in front of him instantly her right hand now holding a firm grip on his mouth.

"You do not have permission to speak yet…boy!" Giving up any attempt to 'play nice' Madoka growled out the statement while releasing so much killing intent Issei froze like a deer caught In head lights. A moment later she released her grip on his mouth her right hand moved to hold onto his shoulder. Ise winced lightly when he felt a strong squeeze on his shoulder.

"J…Just… Who, no better yet what are you?" He inquired weakly. Their eye met each other for the second or was it third time since coming to this 'realm' it took all of Ise's willpower to hold and not look away.

"I am a former magical girl, who became a Goddess of Hope, whose friend and the very thing she protected betrayed her, who fell into despair, who caught the attention of something higher and became the Guardian of this Universe. Today I am your judge."

"Oh shit…" Ise whispered

"Oh shit indeed." She replied before Ise found himself standing in front of the golden throne the chains gone and Madoka sitting on it with her left leg crossed.

"As you should know Guardians of the Universe are the people who are selected by the physical manifestation of the multiverse. We are given absolute power inside our universe to the point that not even other Omnipotent beings would dare appose our decisions. We are here to keep the peace so to speak. So get the thought of running or fighting me out of your head, as you have noticed your ability will not work inside my domain." She told and he listened without moving a single inch from the spot.

'Guardians of the Universe, he had heard of them and had seen one of them in action before but he had never had direct contact with one. And if he went the rest of his miserable existence without out talking to one he would be perfectly fine with it.

They are the neutral judges, who will correct any major problems inside their universe with any means necessary, if they have to destroy parts of that universe in order to protect the rest they would do so without hesitation. They are the only 'things' whose decisions can affect the multiverse at large. I have to be extremely careful with how I handle this.' Ise contemplated carefully sweet slowly drips from his forehead. He bites down his tongue one more time before taking a long deep breath. 'No use being scared now.'

"So how will this work, do I get a trial?" Ise asked

"Your 'trial' has already happened and your judgment will be given at my discretion. The judgment is thus, you will be barred from this universe for all of eternity, and you will be permanently bound to give assistance to all beings known as 'magical girls' should they ask for such. You will also never be allowed to have 'true' love. The second judgment is that the Goddess Homura Akemi will be stripped of her status with her powers returned to the Goddess of Hope. " Madoka stated an absolute fact now recognized across the multiverse a small smirk became notable on her face.

"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ise roared out.

"Hyoudou Ise advanced-level Reality Warper with the power of Logic Manipulation mastery of said powers less than ten percent, known in the 'DC' universe as the Destroyer of the Lantern Corps, known in manner others as the Bane of Gods ,Destroyer of Galaxies, Traveller, and Savior of man.

Self-proclaimed Nigh-Omnipotent god, hypocrite, age one thousand fifty six, no children or significant other... Immortal Emperor of the Empire of Man a star empire spanning five hundred years, ten thousand worlds, an empire that collapsed in a single day some fifty years ago with the emperor disappearing...Out of the thousands of other 'incarnations' do you wish to know why I chose to save you?"

She stated ignoring him again. Ise felt a slow burning rage and hatred just bottling up inside he wanted to lash out attack the judge despite how pointless it would have been. His hand closed into a fist his fingers grinding into his flesh to the point of causing it to bleed.

'Never being allowed into this universe again he was fine with. But being bound to never love, to always help magical girls no matter what, stripping another…' Like a light bulb turning on everything at that moment clicked inside his head.

"Oh… Oh you damn bitch… You used me!" Ise whispered in a barely audible tone before screaming out and lunging toward Madoka left fist raised; catching the Guardian's attention both of her eyes rose and Ise found himself restrained by the same chains from earlier not even able to take no more than two steps forward.

"Ise Hyoudou your presence in my domain presented a unique opportunity. People with the powers of Reality Warping are rare and people who have the ability to use it at your level are even rarer.

As for why I chose to save you out of the other incarnations is because you are the only one who is sane your god complex keeping your sanity in check surprisingly. You were the only one who could be a good little puppet on a string.

Yes I did use you and made you my agent, stripping another god of their powers securing my place inside this universe while gaining an agent to act on behalf of all magical girls in existence out there in the multiverse. It was absolutely perfect and at a small cost that can easily be repaired in a few thousand years. But think of it this way you now have the backing of a Guardian." She began her rant in a monotone fashion in a way that seemed like she was ignoring him again.

Midway through her monologue she stood up from her throne and walked to stand in front of him her tone slowly becoming more fanatical revealing her early anger at him to be nothing more than a façade.

Ise was beyond the point of fucking pissed off, he was fucking pissed when he found out he was being used. No as this 'Guardian' continued her speech Ise was slowly and slowly losing any resemblance of self-control. His face twisted into a scowl and he let out a very loud growl that wasn't even noticed he tried to struggle against the chains but made no progress.

Madoka let out a pleasured blissful orgasmic moan. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder and patted it.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other fairly often in the coming decades." She said in a now out of placed sweet voice before waving her hand in front of Ise's face.

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE YOU PSYCHOTIC BIPOLAR WHORE-" He never got to finish his enraged statement before he found himself disappearing and he felt himself crashing on what felt like a glass table shattering it the glass piercing through his back ignoring his clothes blood began leaking out; in his rage he never noticed the pain.

"FUCK!" He roared out at the top of his lungs while slamming his fist to the ground breaking and scattering what glass pieces around the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" He was broken from his rage for the moment when he heard the outburst coming from his left. He noticed that he was inside a Victorian style wood room. Ise turned his head to look at the disturbance to find a blonde teenage boy in a wearing what seemed like a black school uniform.

The boy had a sword in his left hand. There were two other people in the room he had now guessed was probably a school room of some sort. One was a red haired teenage girl who had on a school uniform with a very short skirt.

The other person made him curse inwardly. It was himself although slightly younger wearing the same uniform as the blonde boy but the blazers was open to reveal a red shirt. He had a red slightly gold clawed gauntlet on his left arm.

Oh he just knew that that Guardian was now just laughing her ass off at this scene. This was going to be quite the pain in the ass to explain.

While at the same time, somewhere in a secret location in Japan. The Infinite Dragon and 'leader' of the Khaos Brigade felt something just pulling it's mind.

**And done so what are your thoughts on this? Does it have potential to be something interesting? Is it better or a step below the other crap on this site? Is it crap+1 or is it actually pretty good? Drop a review and tell me.**

**Next chapter in a week or two if my laziness doesn't get to me or writer's block. The next test story I will do will be a Naruto/ my Divine Imperium story. The Imperium itself will be one year post War for Terra. Naruto will be a Psyker and no he won't be learning Ninjutsu. **

**Here is a description**

_The one known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was born five years earlier than he should have been. He disappeared on the day of his birth and now twenty years later the veil hiding the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world collapses. The Divine Imperium sends an exploration force to determine what to do with the Nations. Leading them is a young blonde Inquisitor out to prove his worth to the empire. Will the way of life of the Ninjas survive or will they just be absorbed into the Imperium to be forgotten in time._

**And the Imperium is sending a small force due to them not having the resources to send more. As they are fresh out of the War for Terra and now have to deal with all the rebellions and terrorist groups that sprung up from that. Sound interesting?**


	2. Life 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

**Not sure what I want to rant on about before we start this chapter. But yeah this Ise is ruthless and if you cross him or piss him off he will not hesitate to destroy you. Along with causing a shit ton of collateral damage. **

**Reception for the story seems to be going pretty well. But damn I did some more research on what Logic Manipulation is capable of… Good luck any idiot that tries to fight this Issei. I decided to start at Volume 4 a few days before the three factions meeting and unless I'm mistaken is after everyone meets Gasper. I'm also certain volume 3 occurred less than a few weeks before volume 4.**

**This chapter is mostly introductions and a small 'fight'. The story itself won't kick off till the next chapter. Huh I wasn't expecting to get this done for another week. By the way you should so listen to the curb stomp song during the fight lol.  
**

**So I decided to have Karasuba join him as a traveling companion when I get to Sekirei. I have the scene on how he wings her just in my head right now, a little spoiler it's not going to end well for Ise.**

**Here's her power grid for those stat whores like myself by the way this was very damn hard to make. Theses stats are actually pretty helpful in writing fight scenes. **

**Karasuba 04**

**Intelligence-2 As far as I know she hasn't shown anything but an average level of Intelligence**

**Strength-4 She was able to split a battleship in half with the shock-wave from her sword**

**Speed -4? She is able to dodge machine gun bullets with ease. Not sure how fast she can go though.**

**Durability -3? She at the very least has above human durability**

**Energy Projection 1- I'm pretty sure I have not seen her throw around energy blast in any fight.**

**Fighting Ability 5- She is shown to be at the very least a master in sword combat with her Katana. This rank is possibly higher.**

**You'll notice that Kiba does not quite like this Ise very much. Main reason is he just feels that something is off about him and the way Ise tends to act in a fight against someone he knows is weaker reminds Kiba of Kokabiel. The Gremory group at first doesn't care much about Ise but after that the little spar between Kiba and him let's just say they are now very wary of him.**

**Life 1- That Incredibly awkward moment then the curb stomp**

The scene inside the occult research club located at Kuoh Academy was at the moment tense to say the very least. It was only a few days before the meeting between the three factions consisting of the forces of the underworld, heaven's forces, and the fallen angels. The meeting was going to be a peace treaty ending all disputes against the three to prevent the outbreak of another great war. The treaty signing would involve all the leaders of the factions and they would do so at Kuoh Academy. With all the leaders meeting there security had to be tightened as it was a perfect chance for either terrorist or other factions to attack and assassinate the leaders of the largest faction in the world.

Now one would ask what exactly is so important about Kuoh Academy normally just a fairly ordinary high school on the outside? Well to be simple the place is a hot spot for supernatural activity if you look closer to what is going on behind the scenes. The school had not only the Red Dragon Emperor attending it but the Gremory princess. Along with several other ridiculous people attending the holy demonic sword user, the wielder of Durandal and the time stopping Dhamphir who also likes to cross dress apparently, to name a few of them.

So to say that danger attracts toward the two would be like saying Dolphins aren't rapist assholes. The author would like to take a minute to apologize to any dolphin lovers but you know it to be true. With all the events occurring since the Red Dragon Emperor 'awakened' it was no wonder the academy was considered in a way 'iconic' to the three factions. Considering the location of the academy was the place of another great war nearly breaking out

Less than several weeks earlier one of the leaders of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, a colossal racist asshole who strongly believed that fallen angels are the strongest and deserved to be on top. He had not only stolen three of the seven Excalibur but planned on starting a war between the other factions by killing the exorcist the church sent to retrieve the pieces along with killing the Gremory princess. An act that would have caused total war between the groups, thankfully though with the intervention of the Gremory group and the White Dragon Emperor he was stopped before the shit completely hit the fan.

A war between the groups would be disastrous to say the least and it would be unknown who would be the victors between them. But one thing is absolutely certain the real winner will not be anyone from the factions. As the other factions in the world would not stand idly by as they fought and would more than likely attack the winner of the war whom in their weakened state would not be able to win a war against another faction.

The aftermath of that little skirmish caused a shit storm to say the very least. Not only had the system between holy and demonic was broken with the 'birth' of the holy demonic sword user. But the church hid that it had a natural wielder for Durandal, along with being blamed for the negligence in guarding the Excalibur pieces. The fallen angels were being blamed for not keeping their men in line while the devils were being blamed stupidly enough for 'merging that which should not be merged'. Luckily with some skilled diplomacy from the leaders the masses were calmed with no major incident occurring.

Enough of that little history lesson we need to get back on track here. So why was the situation tense? It all started half an hour earlier with the meeting occurring soon, the Gremory for now consisting of only the 'King' Rias Gremory the little sister of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, the 'Knight' Kiba Yuuto the holy-demonic sword user and finally the 'pawn' Hyoudou Issei the Red Dragon Emperor. The three arrived at the school to do some final checks on security and to investigate an anonymous tip that there was supposed to be an attack on the school sometime that day.

The plan was to first arrive in the club room and wait for the other members of the 'peerage' to get there. Then they would split up in small groups and patrol around the school until 6 at night. They had arrived at school with no problems what so ever but once they arrived in the club room that was when things had gotten strange to put it mildly.

It had started with a small change Ise a normally easy going albeit perverted teenage boy began becoming irritated. It wasn't notable at first but as the minutes dragged by he started to just snap at small things. To the point of shouting at Rias, an act that was completely alien to the trio over her making a small joke about his little screw up over getting familiars. He started to scream at her about how it wasn't his fault and that was when things started to get a little bit strange.

Issei began to sprout out a rant about something that just didn't seem to make sense. Cursing about a whore goddess, damned magical girls, and some person named Akemi Homura? His boosted gear materialized in his hand near the end of the rant and he leaped toward Rias to attack her, Kiba moved to restrain him.

That was when the things went straight to hell. Issei's demonic power exploded to well past overwhelming levels and he disappeared moving so fast that not even Kiba's enhanced Knight Senses could have seen him. He reappeared, Holy Sword Ascalon in his left hand right behind Kiba the blade inches away from decapitating him. Then he stopped the demonic power as fast as it appeared disappeared and he stopped.

Issei screeched out in agony as the sword and his gauntlet exploded shattering into hundreds of pieces before disappearing. Bright red blood began pouring from his eyes, Issei falls into a cradling position in an attempt to make the pain lesson. Rias sprinted toward Issei but as soon as her hand made contact with him she was sent flying backwards crashing into the wall.

Issei's skin seemed to be melting off of him as his screams of sheer agony began to increase in volume. This continued on for an entire minute, the other two members completely shaken up and unsure what to do stood and watched. Before a bright nearly blinding flash was scene and Issei's injuries disappeared, his screams stopped, and any damage done to the room vanished.

"What the fuck was that!" Issei yelled out not having any sense of composure left in him. Both of his hands went up to his head and began massaging it a massive headache coming from nowhere that caused his vision to distort.

"Ise-kun are you alright?" Rias was the first to say anything; she hesitantly got up from the wall before slowly moving toward Issei. Her left hand reaches toward Issei before hesitating slightly a look she had been trying hard to hide snuck its way onto her face; fear.

Issei knocks her hand away causing her to flinch, an ugly scowl made its way on his face he stood up and began pacing around the small club room. His hands trying to pull out his hair in frustration, several seconds later he lets out a loud exasperated tired sigh.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and paused for a small moment trying to figure out how to continue

"It's just those… Visions seemed so confusing and the pain was much worse than getting roasted by Riser's flames. It's just so damn frustrating and makes no sense! I mean who the hell is Madoka Kaname, Akemi Homura and why am I so angry whenever I hear the words magical girls used in the same sentence?!" His tone started out quiet, but as he continued on he started to become more and more livid.

"What visions are you talking about Ise? And how did you get them?" Kiba interrupted his rant causing Issei to pause. His mouth twisted in a confuse expression as if struggling to find something to say.

"I don't know… It started last night. I had a dream where I was being killed over and over again by some…THING! I know that it was a dream but the pain just felt so real! Like an endless nightmare that I couldn't wake up from! Then when I woke up this morning it just disappeared like it never happened but while on the way to school I just felt so irritated… I'm sorry that I hurt you Gremory-senpai." Issei started with a whisper before exploding into an enraged shout and reverting to a whisper. His face transformed into a look of regret when he turned to look at Rias.

"Why did you not tell anyone this?" Kiba asked

"I didn't want to worry any of you and I was sure it was nothing more than a dream." Ise states in a surprisingly mature tone.

"Oh wow that just sounded completely out of character for you Ise." Kiba said with a smile creeping on his face.

"Fuck you pretty boy I can be mature sometimes." Ise shoots back with his middle finger raised and a smile on his face.

The two break out in a quick chuckle that was joined in from Rias the group deciding to shove away the earlier incident for another time.

"I wonder when everyone else will get here?" Rias joins in the conversation.

"Do you think something will happen during the treaty signing on Saturday?" Ise throws the question out there.

"I really hope nothing will happen but knowing our luck the meeting will probably be attacked." Kiba answers causing Ise to snort.

"Ha I bet we'll probably get attacked by some sparkly vampires." He joked before Kiba and Rias both shot him a look that meant pain if that did occur.

"Please don't joke about that…" Kiba said weakly before a strange smell entered his nostrils. He sniffs loudly drawing the attention of the other two.

"Do you have allergies Yuuto-kun?" Rias questions her knight before the same smell became noticeable to her.

It was at that very moment that same amount of overwhelming demonic power coming from earlier just explodes in front of the glass table in the middle of the room.

The Gremory trio sprang into action the instant the energy was felt. Kiba leapt several feet to the left of the table. A black, slightly gold trimmed holy-demonic sword emerged from nowhere into his left hand. He gripped the blade and stood at a defensive stance waiting to see if whatever comes from the energy is hostile.

Rias and Ise were a split second behind him, Rias appearing next to Kiba on his right side held out her left hand. She began channeling her demonic power into her hand. A crimson aura gushed out of her body causing her beautiful long crimson hair to fly wildly. Dozens of red and crimson magic circles formed a barrier in front of the three before disappearing leaving behind an invisible wall that should reflect or absorb some magic sent toward them. It wouldn't last long but it would give them an extra second to respond if they were attacked.

Ise appearing to the other side of Kiba; the red draconic boosted gear appearing in his left hand with a loud shout of 'Boost! He stood next to Kiba taking a basic martial arts stance before glancing over to Rias who gave him a nod.

"Promotion Queen!" He yelled out and in that moment his pawn piece was 'promoted' to a queen. Magic energy entered into his body as he began to feel lighter, stronger, and the world around him seems to have slowed down slightly. A second 'Boost' was heard from his gauntlet and the effects of he felt his power double. Sweat began dripping down his forehead as he waited impatiently for what was coming.

As though the energy was just screwing with them, the demonic energy vanished without a trace and a blinding flash occurred before a loud crashing sound followed soon by a glass shattering sound. The flash caused the trio to shield their eyes to avoid temporary blindness. And once they opened it they found…A slightly older version of Ise? Lying on top of the broken table, before he screamed out a curse and slammed his hand down to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ise shouts knocking the other two out of their stupor, and causing them to bring their guard back up as the clone of Ise turns to face them.

The second Issei makes eye contact with the group before letting out a very audible tired sigh and mumbling something under his breath that seemed like a string of curses. He stood up wiping the glass off his body not even flinching and as the glass fell from his back his bleeding stopped? The wounds that should have taken at the very least several hours to heal unless you were a phoenix closed up almost instantly.

He turns his body to face the three causing them to tense up expecting some kind of attack.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to tell me what year this is?" He asked and as if all the tension in the room was cut in half by a knife only to be replaced by confusion.

"HA?" Ise number one says aloud

"The year what year is it?" Ise number two said in a slightly louder tone this time.

"Wait a second… You look slightly older than me… And you're asking what year is it… Then that means… YOU'RE ME FROM THE FUTURE! DO I BECOME HAREM KING?! AM I STILL A VIRGIN?!" Ise one mumbles quietly to himself before pausing dramatically and screaming out a litany of questions to Future Issei?

Rias, Kiba, and number two stood there gaping at Ise. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Kiba would have dropped his sword and went over to the nearest table before slamming his head against it in a moment of sheer frustration.

"What…?" the future Issei asked in a hesitant confused tone.

"HAREM?! AM I STILL A VIRGIN?! WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IN THE FUTURE?!" Ise shouts toward the other Issei whose expression was…Entertaining to watch at the moment.

It started with a confused expression before shifting to a disgusted one then back to confusing scowl, before going to a tired one that practically screamed 'I really don't want to deal with this shit'. All of this occurred in the span of two seconds.

Issei number two face palms himself before taking a long deep breath then proceeded to shout in a fatigued tone that seemed like a frustrated adult disciplining a child for something he shouldn't have done.

"No you fucking dumbass I am not from the future! I'm from another dimension or universe if you want to be accurate you stupid fuck! And I know you are just sitting there comfortably watching this scene with some popcorn so FUCK YOU Madoka I hope you die an agonizing painful death you bipolar bitch!" Near the end of his little monologue he pointed his middle finger into the air as if telling god to fuck off. Before wincing back slightly as if he was struck in the head.

The door opened as a short light blue haired teenaged girl wearing the same uniform as Rias entered the club room.

"What is with all the shouting? I—"She asked aloud before freezing at seeing the second Ise. She glances back at the first Ise and then looking right back at the second. She continued this several more times before a…Bright red blush? Snuck its way onto her face…

"Oh my…There are two Ises… I don't suppose you would-"Before she could have her outrageous question both Issei's eyes widen before at the same time, like a pair of creepy twins shout out.

"HELL NO!"

(Five minutes later)

The now complete Gremory group all gathered around the second Issei as if it was story time. They were all seated around the sofa with second Issei in the middle. Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Irina were the last two to arrive and their reaction toward the second Issei was… something that the author will not repeat as their fantasies would get this story banned. But let it be known that it would probably make a great doujinshi… If you're into that kind of thing that is…

Meanwhile Koneko just took a glance at the second Issei before walking over toward the fridge and pulling out a vanilla ice cream. Oh how cold...

"Okay let's begins with introductions." The second gestured to the group.

"I'm Asia Argento it's nice to meet you again err I mean nice to meet you Ise-kun" The blonde questionably airhead raised her hand up to wave toward him.

"Xenovia no last name uhh sorry about earlier I might have gotten bit carried away." She introduced herself while rubbing the back on her head.

"Koneko Toujou" The white haired loli said in a tone that made it obvious that she did not want to be here before going back to eating her ice cream in a manner that would have made lolicons squeal in delight.

"My name is Irina Shidou nice to meet you Ise-kun." The self-proclaimed angel introduced before the second Issei blinked.

"Wait a second you're a girl?! Well now that I think about it you were slightly girly boy… But still… Wow I kind of feel really bad now for some reason." He burst out before going down to a whisper. Meanwhile Irina held her head down in a comically depressed manner while muttering about how even this Ise thought she was a boy.

"Ehh right sorry about that let's move on."

"Riiight Kiba Yuuto I wonder how you are with a sword Ise-san if you are any good with it might I ask a spar from you?" Kiba offered a hand out toward Ise who took and shook it and shrugged.

"I prefer not fighting but when I do have to I rather use my fist."

"Fake pacifism?" Kiba ask causing a small frown to make its on the other Ise's face.

"No, it's just that fighting is no fun when I cut lose there are very few things that can stand against me." Ise states as though it was an absolute fact.

"That sounds awfully arrogant of you don't you think?" This time it was Kiba's turn to frown

"Not arrogant if it's the truth." He said causing Kiba's frown to deepen.

"Maybe you would like to test that later on today?" Kiba said with a small edge of steel slipping into his sentence. The air in the clubroom became tense for what seemed like the fourth time that day and it looked as though a fight was about to break about between the two.

"Fu-fu-fu my name is Akeno Himejima I look forward to getting to know you better Ise-kun." Choosing that moment to interrupt to prevent the situation from worsening Akeno states with a small amount of seduction oozing into her sentence Ise merely raised an eyebrow to the statement.

"Right then now finally, my name is Rias Gremory I am the president of the Occult Research Club, the club that everyone else in here is a member of, oh and by the way I am a devil." At that same moment every single club member excluding let out their bat like devil wings. Expecting the other Issei to jump in fear they were surprised to state mildly to find him sitting in the president chair at the back of the room with his left leg crossed and with a glass of red wine in his left hand. A scowl makes its way onto Rias's face.

"Meh I give that a four out of ten, the yellow lanterns had a better introduction." He said bored fashion before getting up and making a mock bow to the group

"My name is Issei Hyoudou though I'm pretty sure you should have figured that out by now unless you're my dumbass alternative" He was interrupted with a loud 'Hey!' from said alternative which was then ignored by everyone.

"I am a dimension traveling Kryptonian Wizard who made a slight screw up and well ended up here. To make things easier for everyone I recommend simply just calling my Hyoudou for the duration of my stay here. I only plan on stay for a week or two to take a small vacation." He told them half-truth and mostly lies; they did not need to know any more than that. Asia raised her hand

"Umm what is a Kry—Kryptonian?" She struggled to say the word.

Hyoudou blinks before turning to make eye contact with Asia

"You're joking right?" He asked getting a confused response Asia began shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Oh come on how do you not know doesn't the name Superman ring a bell?"

"Uhh no…" She said hesitantly obviously distressed with the attention she is getting.

"The Man of Steel? One of the founders of the Justice League? " He shoots off

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any of those things the only man of steel that I know of is Siegfried." Rias throws in her two cents.

"Please tell me you've heard of DC comics at the very least?" He was met with the heads shaking from everyone in the group.

"Huh… That's kind of nice to know." Hyoudou said to himself getting an even more confused looks from his audience. Who are silently urging him to explain.

"Just think of me as a very powerful wizard." He lies yet again what a dick.

The Gremory Group simply shrugs it off before the sound of a watch beeping interrupts the silence.

"Oh my, looks like we spent our time talking much longer than I thought. We completely missed our patrol of the school. Oh well I doubt anything would have happened anyway."

"This is kind of awkward but I don't have a place to stay at the moment so, do you mind if I crash at your place for the night?" Hyoudou asks Ise

"I think it should be fine my parents are out of town for the next week. It would be really awkward trying to explain you to them."

"Do they not know of you being a devil?" Hyoudou ask before getting a nod.

"Ah, I won't pry then it's not my place." Hyoudou apologized immediately.

"I guess we should call it a night then." Rias states as the group members all get up and begin to leave.

"Hey knight boy you still want to prove that you can take me?" Hyoudou challenges, Kiba quickly turn to face him his eyes narrowed before glancing toward Rias who gave a tired sigh the nodded.

"Very well we can do this behind the school. Follow me." Kiba accepts before turning toward the door and walking off with Hyoudou and the rest of the Gremory Group quickly following behind.

(Behind the school)

The two stood at an open grass field that would have normally be used by the students to play soccer against one another. Hyoudou stood on the north side while Kiba stood to the south the demonic sword holy eraser, a black European style long sword held in his left hand. While Hyoudou stood there hands in both of his pockets an arrogant smirk on his face as though he was unconcerned of anything Kiba could have thrown at him.

The other members of the group stood on the sidelines watching the battle soon to erupt carefully.

'His arrogant smirk is just so infuriating' the thought went into Kiba mind as he bit down on his tongue to keep his anger in check. He sent a glare Hyoudou's way with a small amount of killing intent leaking in. There was just something about this Ise that just made him so angry. His way of acting right now just reminded him of Kokabiel so much. Kokabiel that bastard that almost killed all of them if it were not for the intervention of the White Dragon Emperor. It just pisses him off how powerless he felt and how his new 'family' almost died.

"I know I am very attractive but are you going to stand there staring at me all night or are you going to attack. Come on don't be a coward I'll give you the first hit." Hyoudou mocked and as soon as he said the coward comment Kiba shot off like a speeding bullet.

Kiba channeled demonic magic into his legs to strengthen them before blasting off 'He was not a coward!' he seethed inwardly. He closed the distance between the two in less than three seconds and swung his blade horizontally aiming to cut Hyoudou in half. Yet the moment his blade made contact with the arrogant teen it shattered into a million pieces, Yuuto's eyes widen as he sent magic to his hand to summon a new sword.

"Too slow and too weak. How very disappointing " Hyoudou whispered before sending a vicious roundhouse kick that sent Kiba flying all the way back and crashing into the tree on the other side of the field. Kiba opened his mouth to cry out in agony he felt as though he had just been hit by a freight train going possibly hundreds of miles an hour.

As he slammed into the tree the force of his impact caused the tree to split in half the resulting shockwave sent nearby leaves flying away. He felt his ribs crack, blood exploded from his mouth as darkness engulfed him.

The group watching the fight; no it was more of a one sided curb stomp battle between an ant and a giant, were gaping.

"Holy Shit!" Xenovia was the first to recover followed soon by Asia who sprinted toward Kiba Twilight healing already out.

One thing was certain about the outcome of this fight; this Hyoudou Issei was very dangerous.

On the outskirts of the city a young black long black haired young girl stood. Her expression completely emotionless uncaring if the world at that very moment was to end. The sensation at the back of its mind felt stronger. Whatever it was it was here in this city somewhere and it would find it.

Dozens of small white snakes slid out of the young girl's body and scoured across the city in search of that feeling. She will find it and once she does she will get her answers on what that feeling is.

**And holy shit done I was on a roll for most of this chapter and got it done in only a day. So what do you think drop a review and tell me. **

**At this rate unless my computer decides to go and die on me I should have the next chapter done in a few days. Not much else to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we have the meeting with Ophis, Gremory group reaction and Grayfia shows up.**

**Till next time which hopefully won't be a year from now lol**


End file.
